Gods of Egypt
by Sophskii
Summary: So, this is set after the Blood of Olympus and the Serpant's Shadow. Carter and Sadie learn about the Greek gods and are told to go and, er, obtain four of the children. They then must use these children for a very special reason. Yes, I know, another kidnap plot, but I just love these things!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my firstest ever crossover in this section, sos I hope you like it! All rights go to Rick Riordan, I only own the plot. Also, PJO characters and TKC characters have never met in my story. **

**Percy: Wait, so your not the person who dropped me with the Romans and then threw Annabeth and I into Tartarus?**

**Me: No, but I have much worse planned for you. *creepy evil smile***

**Percy: I'm scared**

**Carter: You and me both.**

Carter sat in his room with Khufu. The baboon was lounging in his basketball jersey, flicking through the channels on the widescreen TV. Carter did not expect what was going to happen to him later that day.

Percy sat in Cabin 3 with his sister. Aria played with Hurricane, cutting up one of the pillows on the other bunk. Neither of them expected to be visited by someone later that day.

Sadie was out on the patio with Jaz and Phillip of Macedonia. She did not expect Bast to come out and do what she was about to do. "Sadie," she said, "Get your brother. There's something I must tell you. Anubis, or Walt, would like to speak to you two, as well. Jaz, I would prefer it if you left." Okay, Bast was never this serious, so something must be up. Jaz and Sadie stood up and walked back into the house. Sadie headed down the hallway to Carter's room, while Jaz went who knows where. Maybe her room. Halfway to Carter's room, Sadie was met by Walt. She smiled at him, and he gave her a small nod. "Sadie," he said, "There's something you and your brother need to know. It is extremely important." But he didn't elaborate from there. He simply turned and walked the rest of the way with Sadie. When Sadie opened the door, Carter and Khufu were watching NBA basketball. She guessed Carter was bored, because he was never this into Khufu's favorite sport. "Eh hem," the two looked over at Sadie as she cleared her throat. "Carter," she said, "Bast needs us out on the balcony." Carter nodded and stood up, obviously pleased to have something better to do than watch basketball with Khufu. He stepped over the scrolls he brought to his room, and out into the hallway. "What does Bast need us for?" He asked, eyeing Walt. "I don't know, she didn't bother to elaborate on the subject." She responded. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the balcony, Bast turned and said, "Sadie, Carter, there is something I, Anubis and the rest of the Egyptian Gods have been holding back from you. You may want to sit down for a moment. There, now, well, there are more gods than just the Egyptians." Carter stared at her, "Say what now?" Bast sighed, "You herd me. There are more gods. The only ones you need to know about are the Greek and Romans. These gods are known as the gods of Olympus." And so Bast described all about the Olympian gods and demigods. Let's move forward in time about one and a half hours. "And so," BPast continued, "That is why we need you two to sneak into there camp and kidnap Perseus Jackson, Aria Olympia Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Nico Di Angelo." Carter sat with a grim expression, but nodded, "Of course, Bast. If these gods are as bad as you said, and if our gods need us to do this for that reason, we would be happy to do it." Bast nodded and said, "Now, here is the plan..."

"Oh god, Carter. We are insane to do this." Sadie whispered to her brother as they sat huddled next to a store, waiting for the delivery truck for Delphi Strawberry Service to arrive. Carter's khopesh was strapped to his side and covered by his shirt, while Sadie's wand was in the Duat, waiting to be called out. They had been by this store for hours, knowing the truck would come at dusk. Then it was simple, sneak in the truck, ride in the truck til they reach the Bloody Hill place, kidnap four people, and bring them back to Brooklyn House for questioning. Simple, except for one fact. They were kidnapping four half gods, so that was equal to, like, two whole gods. You would have to be crazy to do this, but luckily, Sadie and Carter were completely and utterly out of their minds. Not like the old sun god, Ra, though. No, he was bonkers, off his rocker, in need of being locked up in an insane asylum, or at least he was until a pair of magicians came around and fixed everything, sort of. In the process they had managed to make themselves enemies of the first nome, one giant snake, and quite a few minor gods. Sadie looked at her watch, the numbers 10:00 flashed across the surface of the shiny electric device. How late was this truck. Just as she thought it, a white van with the words, "Delphi Strawberry Service" painted on the side pulled up to the back of the of the store. She nudged her sleeping brother awake and pointed to the van. Quickly, Carter sprang to his feet and watched a man step out of the driver's seat and walk along back. He reached in and seemed to grab all of the boxes at once. A man in a tweed jacket with a bald head and a grey mustache stepped out the back door of the shop. "Running a bit late tonight, eh Argus?" He said. The man, Argus, simply grunted and set the boxes on the ground. The older man, the manager of the store Sadie assumed, lead Argus inside, probably to pay him. Carter and Sadie seized their chance and ran across the parking lot, jumped into the back of the van, and hid.

Percy hid in the trees on his way to the river. He heard a twig crack and looked over to see his sister. They knew they had to hurry, the defenses Leo set up wouldn't last too much longer, and the Aphrodite campers weren't much help. He heard a crackling of electricity and a rumble of thunder and looked up to see Jason soaring above them. He pulled his sister under the cover of the nearest tree to hide from his electric blue eyes. They both held their breath as he soared over head and passed. Then, out of her pocket, Aria pulled out a small mechanical snake and set it on the ground. It slithered away to inform their defensive group that an opponent was close by, then they both proceeded to cross enemy lines. The first guess as to where the other team's flag was was Zeus's Fist, easy to spot, hard to scale, perfect place. Unfortunately, Wise Girl was on the other team, which meant a great strategy was being developed over there. But, Aria had come up with an amazing strategy, too. Get to the stream, each get some water to follow them, attack, get flag, return home heroes! Okay, maybe not her exact words, but as Thalia said, "his kelp in his head had already been so wet, it couldn't absorb anything else." Which meant, he wasn't paying attention. It was also what was happening right now, so Percy didn't notice the three Demeter kids sneak up behind him and grow plants around his feet. Aria melted into the shadows and appeared behind them, knocking all of them out. "Seaweed Brain," she murmured. Percy stuck his tongue out, "Coral head!" He said. She playfully pushed him and he nudged her back. They both glared at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter, which was suddenly silenced when a group of Ares campers surrounded them. "Oh Styx."

Annabeth waved the flag in front of Percy's face. "I told you we would win. Athena always has a plan." Percy rolled his eyes, "Oh please, that was so unfair. You, Wise Girl, used one of the lowest form of attacks in history." Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be, may I ask?" Percy responded, "Waiting until the siblings laugh and then attacking them." Annabeth pulled her Seaweed Brain into a kiss. Aria stepped forward and said, "Sorry to break this magical moment up you two, but it's curfew time. No flashbacks today, which means that you two don't get to sleep in the same cabin tonight." Annabeth and Percy groaned in unison, but each said goodnight and headed back to their own cabins.

Sadie and Carter hopped out of the van. Sadie checked her watch, 10:43, they had about fifteen minutes before the campers' curfew, just enough time to put the enchantments on the doors. Bast had said to do it on Cabin 3, Cabin 6, and Cabin 13. Simple.

On the cabin door, Percy could have sworn he saw a squiggly line, a stick, two hands, and an eye engraved on the door, probably a trick of the light, though. It was so dark, and Annbeth was making him learn to read Egyptian hieroglyphs, even though after two days of work he hadn't learned how to distinguish an A from a D. Eh, whatever. Percy opened the door and stepped into their cabin, Aria on his heels. Suddenly, he was very tired,and black spots began dancing in front of his eyes. He could his sister felt the same, for she could only close the door before collapsing on the floor, asleep. Percy just had time to think, "Oh no," before the floor began moving closer to his face.

Annabeth followed her siblings to their cabin, her last kiss with Percy still fresh on her lips. Nothing could ruin tonight, well, except for probably many things, a monster attack a new prophecy, etc; But she wasn't going to think like that, she hadn't had a flashback to, that place, for a week now! That was good news. She reached cabin six and noticed that nearly all of her siblings were asleep on the ground, strange. She stepped inside and closed the door, and immediately felt dizzy. She tried to make it to her bed, but collapsed five feet away.

Nico sat on a log near the campfire while the other campers scurried to their cabins. He'd shadow travel there later. Now, he was busy with a huge decision. Reyna or Will, Reyna or Will, Reyna or Will! Okay, pros and cons, Reyna, pro: she was beautiful, con: she was a praetor of new Rome, pro: she was strong and kind, con: she had also had a crush on Percy, touchy subject, pro: they had been through so much together, pro: she had had her back so many times, pro:, okay, Nico got it, with Reyna pros outweighed the cons, now to Will, okay, maybe in the morning, the campfire had died and the harpies were starting to come out. He shadow traveled to the front door of his Cabin and stepped inside. Strange, he had only shadow traveled a little ways, he shouldn't be this tired. Nico staggered over to a bed and fell asleep.

Carter followed his sister through the Cabins. The first stop was Cabin 3, to pick up the siblings. They reached the cabin they had visited earlier inside. A girl with long auburn hair and a boy with windswept black hair were asleep on the floor. They each looked about seventeen. The girl's face was twisted, like she was having a nightmare, and the boy was mumbling something in his sleep. Carter and Sadie looked at each other and nodded. Sadie reached into the Duat and pulled out her staff. She mumbled something and two lengths of ropes shot out. Carter walked over to the boy and started twining it around his torso, arms, and legs, but the boy's shirt slipped and Carter's eyes grew wide. Many scars covered his stomach and chest, and Sadie's gasp showed that she found the same on the girl. What had these kids been through?

Carter dragged the two boys out of the camp, while Sadie had the two girls. They walked outside of the magical barriers, and Bast had said there would be, and down to the town of Manhattan. They saw Bast waiting at the edge of town in a black minivan. Carter opened the door and stepped inside, walked to the back, and set the two teenagers down. Sadie did the same. Then, they both came up front and sat down next to Bast. Well, Sadie got to sit next to Bast, Carter was forced to sit a row behind her. "Let's go." Carter said, and they drove off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Okay guys, just to quickly clear things up. Defeaters of the Sky is not a series with an ultimate goal. It's just a bunch of stories that use the same characters even thought here is an ultimate villain. If you want to know who that is, read Child of the Pantheon. **

**And now, my response to a hate by the very well known Matt. *eye roll* You really need to find a better way to waist your time than go around hating on people's stories. There are people suffering much worse than dealing with Internet trolls, so you just waist my and everybody else's time. I'd just like to have you know that you are dealing with someone who has been given awards in writing, so just because your jealous of my mad awesome author skills doesn't give you an excuse to go and hate. Also, nearly every one of your hates contains basically the same material, so if you are going to post mean reviews, at least get creative. Thanks.**

**Now, the disclaimer:**

**Sadie: So wait, you just had us kidnap four kids who are the same age as us for a reason you won't tell anyone?**

**Me: Yes! Aren't I wonderful?**

**Sadie: Right now I'm starting to prefer that Riordan guy.**

**Annabeth: Never thought I'd say it, but me too.**

The road to Brooklyn House was empty. Carter was starting to realize what all those weird things he'd seen happen around Manhattan were caused by. Like that one time he could have sworn he'd seen a horse flying through the skies, now he had seen the Camp's Pegasus stables. And that other time when he could have sworn he heard some kids speaking in a different language but not looking like tourists or immigrants. Now he knew they were speaking greek. This was getting weird fast. Carter heard a noise behind him and looked in the back. He saw the girl with long auburn hair standing up! "Bast!" He said urgently. "What?" Their feline friend responded. Carter answered, "One of those kids is getting up!" Bast looked in the rear view mirror and saw the girl blinking her eyes a d looking around. Carter saw the ropes begin to strain as she tried to break free of them. "Carter," Bast said, "get out your khopesh and get ready. Sadie, get ready to perform another one of those sleep spells, but this time go straight for the girl. This is the extremely powerful one." Now the ropes were beginning to snap. They fell to the floor, one layer at a time. She then moved her arms toward each other and one hand began spinning her bracelet. "Typh-" she started, but Bast jerked the car suddenly to one side. The girl was flung over, but managed to barely catch herself. Then, she tried to say the word again, Bast jerked the car again. The girl started crawling towards the both boy. She began feeling around his waist as if looking for something. Then, she pulled back with a solid black sword in her hands. She used them to cut away the rest of the bonds and then started towards the front of the van. "Who the Hades are you people? Or are you more monsters? No, are you taking me there again? Not there, no not there." Bast nodded towards Carter, who lunged, hooked sword out. The girl sidestepped and brought down her own blade. Carter blocked it and parried. The two fought while Sadie furiously attempted to bring her staff out of the Duat. She did not work well under pressure. (A/N Sorry if that's not accurate! I haven't read Kane Chronicles for a while!) She fumbled around for a minute before finally being able to grasp a long piece of wood. She yanked her staff out of the Duat and began writing hieroglyphs in the air. She said, "Carter, look out!" Before pushing the glyphs forward. Carter ducked out of the way at the last second and they hit the girl in the chest. She stumbled for a second before falling onto the ground. Sadie walked over and grabbed the black sword and then, inspecting the others, two daggers,a spear, and an assortment of knives hidden all over their bodies in various places. Then, Bast said, "Sadie, put those weapons into the Duat, and tie her up again. This time using rope of the Duat." Saide nodded, opening up the Duat. She put the weapons inside and grabbed a long, black rope. She stepped over to the girl and began tying her up. When she finished, the tails of the knot Sadie had tied began moving toward's the girl's head. It snaked around her face and ears, her neck and hair. Sadie looked disgusted at what the rope did, but sat back down in her seat. The rest of the ride was who their parents are? Or... anything about them?" She gestured to the back of the van. Bast replied, "No, only Horus and Isis know, and they won't tell us until the demigods are safely locked away. Then the plan can begin. All I was informed of was the dark haired girl was extremely powerful." Sadie nodded. "What about that camp place? All the cabins looked really different." Sadie asked. Bast replied, "Each one is for a different god's children, so it looks different for each God." Sadie nodded again. No one spoke again until they reached Brooklyn House. Carter looked out the van window and saw Zia and Walt running towards them. Walt looked like Anubis again. Carter jumped out the door and ran to Zia. Oh, what would he say to her, "Hey Zia, we just went to a camp for children of Greek Gods and kidnapped four of them for a crazy plan the gods came up with?" Uh, no. Even Carter wasn't that oblivious. Luckily, he was saved by Zia, "Hey Carter. Walt told me everything. Did you get them?" Wow. This was way too perfect. Carter nodded, and Zia hopped into the van. She went to the back and inspected the demigods before grabbing the blonde girl and dragging her out. Anubis stepped in and grabbed the goth boy, leaving Carter with the other boy and Sadie with the girl who had caused trouble earlier. Bast lead them into the warehouse underneath of the actual Brooklyn House. Inside were four sets of chains high up on the wall, prepared for the hostages. Sadie had taken the ropes off of three of the demigods, and was going to the one with the Duat ropes, but Anubis stopped her. "Just free her arms," he said, "She's too dangerous to be out of those ropes. They'll help keep her sustained until the gods are done with her. It's for the safety of everyone else." Sadie nodded, removing the girl's arms from the ropes.

Percy felt groggy. He also felt like he was in the air. Not good. Finally, he felt cold. He opened his eyes and looked around. The only light was coming from a torch mounted on the opposite wall. He looked to the left and saw his sister, still asleep. But something was weird. There was a black snake-like thing weaving around her head, chest, and legs. She hanging by her arms. Percy looked up and saw he was in the same situation, along with Annabeth and Nico. Annabeth groaned and started moving, "Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said. She looked around, "Where are we?" she asked. "I have no idea." Percy replied honestly. Nico groaned. He opened his eyes and looked around, "I feel like I was just thrown around in the back of a truck. Also, am I the only one who didn't have any bad dreams?" Percy thought about it. His dream had been that he had been on the beach with Annabeth, and they were playing in the surf. They had built sandcastles rode dolphins. The best part was at sunset, they had kissed. "Uh, I didn't have any bad dreams." Percy replied. Annabeth nodded in agreement, "Me either." They heard a sound and light flooded the room. A boy who looked about their age and a girl who looked about Nico's stepped into the room. The boy had a bent sword and the girl had a staff. "Uh, what happened to your sword?" Percy asked. The boy glared, "It's supposed to be like this. Now, we need to know, who are your godly parents, and which one of you is Perseus Jackson, which is Aria Olympia Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and Annabeth Chase." Percy looked surprised, and then smirked, he looked at Annabeth, then at Nico. They all came to a silent agreement, Percy spoke,"Who wants to know?" The boy glared again, "In case you haven't noticed, we have the advantage here." Percy smirked again, "Fine, I'll tell you if you get me a glass of water." he said. The girl waved her staff, and a cup appeared out of thin air. She grabbed it and walked over to Percy. Suddenly, the water jumped out of the glass and started circling the girl's head. Her eye's grew wide and she said, "Carter, what is going on here?" The girl had a slight British accent. The boy stepped forward and said, "Whoever is doing this, it is in your best interest to stop. We know what you have done, and we want to ask you a few questions. If you don't comply, we may be forced to use physical force." Percy sighed, but let the water drop. Then Nico, seeing the opportunity of a distraction, shadow-traveled out of his chains to right behind the two guards. He raised his hand, ready to knock out the boy, when the boy noticed Nico wasn't in his shackles. He spun around and ducked out of the way right as Nico's hand came down. The girl tackled Nico from behind and tapped him with her staff, saying something in a different language that was not greek or latin. Nico tried to shadow travel away but nothing happened. He tried to summon skeletons, nothing. The girl grabbed Nico by the scruff of his aviator jacket and hooked the struggling boy back up to his shackles. She went around to the rest of them, doing the same thing. Percy felt powerless. "What the Hades did you do to us?" Percy asked. The girl smirked, "I simply neutralized your powers." Percy looked at his sleeping sister, "Uh, yeah, don't think that's really going to work on her." he said. The boy looked at him quizzically, "Why?" Percy opened his mouth to respond, but Annabeth glared at Percy, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." she said. Percy shut his mouth. The boy started thinking, "Okay, I'm going to try to guess your godly parents. So, this guy over here reminds me of Anubis, god of the dead." He said, gesturing to Nico, who glared. The boy continued, "So, maybe your parent is the god of the dead? And then that guy," he said, this time gesturing to Percy, "Well, he asked for water, and then the water moved, plus she," he said, gesturing to Annabeth, "called him 'seaweed brain,' so maybe your parent is the god of water? Or the ocean or something? But the two girls, I don't know. Now tell me, let's do it simply, one name at a time, who is Perseus Jackson?" None of them spoke, so so the boy walked over said, "I'm guessing that Perseus and Aria are siblings, because of the last names, so they're going to share some similar physical traits. So, I'm guessing that Aria is not the blonde girl, because she looks nothing like the two boys. Also, Aria and Perseus are supposed to be about the same age, so that narrows out you," he said, gesturing once more to Nico, "I'm guessing that you are Perseus," he said, gesturing to Percy, "and the sleeping girl is Aria. Speaking of which, Sadie, when will that spell wear off?" he asked the girl, Sadie. She responded, "Well, it was one of my stronger ones, and it was about half an hour ago, so probably, oh, another hour or so?" The boy nodded, then he moved to the other two demigods, "That leaves you two as Annabeth and Nico." Annabeth looked at him, impressed, "You, boy, could be a son of Athena." she said. Percy looked at her, "I could've figured out who was who I didn't know any of you." Annabeth rolled her eyes, "No, you wouldn't be able to, Seaweed Brain. I think we both know that." Then, Sadie and the boy left the room, obviously satisfied with what they'd figured out. The room was left and dull light once again.


	3. Romans!

**Wow, you'd think that because it won the new chapter would be up right away. Eh, wel Ive kinda had a teeny weeny writer block. Anyways, You voted, I delivered! Here is the third chapter page thingy of Gods of Egypt!**

**Diaclaimer:**

**Mystery bad guy- I can't wait to get my hands on those ****demigods!**

**Annabeth- You don't even have hands!**

**Me- Sssshhhhhh! Don't give them any spoilers! Your going to ruin the story!**

**Annabeth- Fine, just make sure you have me and my boyfriend get out eventually, preferably sooner.**

**Me- *evil grin* We shall see. We shall see. Now, Percy you need to come with me.**

**Percy- What? Where?**

**Me- *evil grin widens* You shall see. You shall see.**

**Percy- Save me, Rick Riordan!**

Percy huffed. He sighed. He groaned. He got told to shut up on multiple occasions. He sighed and groaned at the same time. He made wailing sounds. He could feel the slaps of his fellow demigods if they had free hands. The door opened for the second time in half an hour, and this time a pale boy with black hair and a black jacket on stepped in. Percy gaped at him, "Nico!" He said, "You didn't tell us you had a twin!" Both Nico and the mystery boy sighed. "How dare you associate me with the spawn of a graceous!" The boy said. Percy buzzed his lips, "Whatever. Now, I'm hungry." Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Your always hungry, Seaweed Brain. Just, shut up. You do know your talking to a god, right?" Percy looked unconvinced, "No way. That kid is not a god. Maybe a son of Hades, unlikely, but not a god." The boy applauded slowly, "Vey good, girl. I am, in fact, a god. I am Anumbis, god of death." Percy shrugged his shoulders, "Cool, so another enemy of mine. What did I do to you? Steal your weapon of power? Be the son of your biggest rival? Oh, no wait, I know, I killed your sister. No? Well then, I offended you. Or, your just one of the three fates. Your Hera. I'm dating your daughter. Wait, don't tell me, I was a child of one of the prophecies. No, please don't let it be another prophecy."

Anubis rolled his eyes. "You didn't do anything to make me hate you," he began, but was interrupted once again by Mr. Jackson, "Really?" Percy asked incredulously, "That is a first.". Anubis held up his hand, "Now, you will all be taken above land to our base where you will be questioned, but that will not happen until she wakes up." He gestured to Aria, who still hung limply from the chains. Percy was glad that they had taken off the moving ropes, as they looked a little too much like snakes, which his sister was deathly afraid of. It was understandable considering all the dragons, basilisks, and every other type of snake she had to face down in, well, there.

"Also," Anubis continued, "How many gods hate you?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Do you have plans for tomorrow?" She asked. Anubis nodded. Annabeth nodded in return, "Then don't ask that question." The god shrugged and turned to Nico. "So," he said, "you are the son of which Greek god?"

"Aphrodite." Nico said sarcastically. Percy had to disguise a laugh as a cough. The son of Hades glared, along with his creepy almost-twin. Percy actually tried to step away. Yeah, those two combined was that scary. But not nearly as scary as when Aria started screaming.

"No!" She yelled, sounding more angry than afraid, "No, take me instead! Not him! Please! No, please!" Percy was surprised his strong sister could make such anguished sounds, but it astounded him even more when they changed to screams of terror. "Let me go! I didn't ask for this! Let me out you disgusting creature! Let me out now!" The door to the cell opened again, and Sadie stepped in. "Anubis," she said, "Two things. One, shut her up! We can hear her upstairs, and it's putting a damper on everybodie's moods. Two, the Romanus have arrived."

Carter did not have fun kidnapping te Roman demigods with Bast. Somehow, they managed to get to California in under half an hour thanks to Bast's crazy magical thingy. Then, they got to sneak into the camp, not easy considering the two guards. Now they didn't have Sadie's magic to put the people to sleep, so guess who gets to go knock two people out with his sword while Bast sits there and does nothing? If you guessed Carter, you are correct. The first one was a blonde guy, who looked pretty strong and had a small scar right on his lip. He also had sky blue eyes. Now, the hard part was sneaking up. Carter was known for many things. Stealth is not one of them. After hiding in the shadows of a giant marble pavilion, he was finally able to get the guy while he was cleaning up.

Now, he had to get the girl. He'd spotted her earlier, and immediately picked her off as the leader, the way she carried herself, the regal, hard expression on her face. Not very hard. He had dropped the boy off with Bast and was sneaking over to the girl's house. Only when he stepped inside he was immediately surrounded by multiple beds. Obviously they slept in barracks. He spent fifteen minutes investigating all of them, before deciding she probably slept in the room inside of the door marked, "Praetor." He snuck in and hit the girl over the head just as she was climbing into her bed, wearing battle-ready purple pajamas. Like, seriously, the pajamas were practically armor. (A/N it's what I think Reyna would wear to bed. Don't judge.)

Sadie inspected the two Romans. One was wearing a rumpled purple t-shirt with the letters "SPQR" on it. The other one was wearing Pajamas that looked hardly like pajamas, and had the same letters on the back. She looked up at Bast, "So," she asked, rubbing her arms because of the cool evening breeze that had started up, "Are we going to, you know, neutralize their powers now?" Bast nodded, "It'll be best, one of these kids can someone lightning and fly. Probably don't want him breaking out." Sadie bit her tongue and reached into the dust, pulling out her staff. She touched each of the kids, and they glowed slightly and then faded. Two of the trainees, bigger and stronger ones that were fairly new, grabbed the demigods and hauled them down to where the greeks were kept.

Aria screamed again, and the door opened. Anubis had been trying for the past ten minutes to find a way to stop the screaming, but nothing worked. He glanced back and, seeing the two boys, pointed to two more pairs of chains. Percy heard a groaning sound, and looked over to see Jason hanging from the closest pair of chains, his eyes partially open. "Hey, Sparky." Percy said, "Good to see you. How was your trip? Hope it wasn't as horrible as ours." He winced at another bloodcurdling screech from his sister, and Jason shook his head so he was fully awake. "If you call getting hit over the head with a dented sword first class, then yeah it was okay. Now, I'm going to blast us out of here."

"It's no use." Everyone turned towards Nico as he continued, "They, what was the term? Neutralized our powers? Otherwise I would be out of here right now." Aria's screams turned once again to roars of anger, "You did not just do that! I am the child of the Pantheon! I will destroy you!" A small thunderstorm began brewing at the ceiling, and Anubis shook his head, "I don't know how this is possible. Sadie neutralized her powers. How is she still doing that? And how is she still asleep?"

Percy snorted, "Dude, she is probably as powerful as a minor god. No offense, but she's probably almost as powerful as you. Oh, and about the sleep thing? So far, the only one we know who can wake her up when she gets like this is our buddy, Leo. I think those two are digging on each other. But, he's not here so we should just let nature take it's course. Hope you don't mind being homeless, 'cause that's what it looks like is going to happen right now." As if on cue, the floor opened up and skeletons began to crawl out. Anubis sighed and flicked his hand, causing the skeletons to crawl back down and the gap to close. "Seriously," Percy said, "Are you a son of Hades?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, and Anubis stepped out of the room. Looks like they were getting another demigod for company, and it was only to help contain one of the first ones.


	4. Aria

**Okay guys, get for some love this chapter! Next chapter is going to be some Reyna biz, so get ready! Woah, wait, I just realized a very randome thing. Kill and Kiss start with the same two letters. Weird. And randome. I should probably go write now.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey People! Guess what? The coolest demigod gets to make an appearance this chapter thingy!**

**Percy: It's me. I know. **

**Jason: Uh, no dude, it's me.**

**Nico: Well, neither of you can raise an army of the dead. So, it's me.**

**Leo: Nuh uh, no way, no how! Can any of you make a flaming hammer? Didn't think so, so I'll just take that award now, thanks!**

**Frank: Well, what about me? I can turn into any animal I want!**

**Percy: Yeah, but according to a horse, you're also a Chinese Canadian baby man!**

**All boys: *incomprehensible shouting, threats, and over all trash talking.**

**All girls: Boys.**

**Annabeth: They do know that none of them are the coolest demigod, right?**

**Thalia: Yeah, I mean come on, do they really think they can beat me?**

**Reyna: Excuse me? I am a praetor of the twelfth legion.**

**Thalia: Bla Bla Bla. Which one of us can sommon lightning and works first hand with a goddess? Talk to the hand, sister.**

**Piper: Yeah, but can any of you make anyone do whatever you want?**

**Hazel: I'm going to stay out of this. I'll be at the nearest coffee shop if anyone needs me.**

**Anabeth: I am smarter than all of you combined!**

**Aria: Why I outta-**

**All girls: *begin fighting with swords, daggers, and fists***

**Me: If I were the original author, I don't think this would be happening right now. What have I done? Hey, Hazel wait for me!**

"Okay, peoples, we now have six demigods missing, so let's keep it moving! I have honestly run out of drachmas to hand out, so use your own!" Leo shouted at the group of demigods all trying to Iris Message the lost half bloods. So far, every time they only got black, and the wonderful rainbow goddess didn't give them back their drachmas. To Leo, she was like a vending machine. They steal your money, and rarely give you anything in return. Well, except for the ones he made. But that was not important! What was important was finding Aria, Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Jason, and Reyna. One of the girls who had joined a couple minutes ago suddenly called Leo over. He had never seen her before, but she kind of reminded Leo of Thalia. A blue streak in her hair, only the girl's was blonde, and a kind of a punk, rule breaker aura to her. She was in the back, on the very outskirts of the circle-clump-thingy the demigods had managed to make. Leo jogged over, but saw nothing in the Iris Message except for a small spot of light that was growing bigger. Leo didn't take his eyes off it until he heard the girl say in a different language that Leo didn't know, "Nala" (A/N that's just what the Google definition sounded like, don't judge.). Leo felt his eyes grow heavy, and he slumped to the ground, asleep.

Sadie quickly stuffed her staff back into the dust as the elvish looking boy hit the ground. Everyone turned, but Sadie said, "Don't worry, I think I know what happened. Nervous breakdown, probably too much stress. I'll take him to the infirmary." The boy was extremely light as she picked him up bridal style. Seriously, did he ever eat? The group nodded, and went back to trying to contact the missing half bloods. Sadie was glad that the majority of the camp was busy finding the kidnapped, and that her accent hadn't given her away. She quickly slipped through the main area staying behind the buildings. She finally reached the border of camp and stepped outside of the magical borders.

"Worha" (A/N once again, totally guessing this is how to spell it. Thanks for your help, Google!) Leo's eyes snapped open to multiple sounds. First, the words he just heard, second, a ton of screaming, third a bunch of voices sounding like they were trying to calm it down, fourth, thunder, lightning, and a whole load of water. It took him a minute to realize he was in a cell, and the voices were yelling, "Aria! Wake up! You're not there anymore! Your here! Please wake up!" only, not all of that at the same time, because it sounded like five separate voices. There was also another shouting things in that strange language. Then it hit him. Aria. She was having another nightmare. He looked around, and saw her hanging to his right, then he realized he was also hanging from shackles by his hands. The water was lapping around his ankles, and the clouds were fairly obscuring his vision His first instinct was melt the chains, but his hands didn't catch on fire like they were supposed to. His second instinct was wake Aria up from her side. He took a deep breath and shouted, "Everyone shut up! There is no way anyone can hear the Super Sized McSchizzle if your all shouting a bunch of mush!" Everyone was quiet, before the unrecognized voice said, "Super Sized McSchizle? I knew you demigods were weird, but not that weird." A voice Leo recognized this time, Annabeth's, said, "We're not, just him. But that's not important. Leo, you have to wake her up! She's about to bring the house down!" Annabeth was right. The floor was shaking as bad as Percy when they went on an airplane, water was spouting from the walls, and the columns supporting the ceiling of their tiny room were crumbling to the floor. Overall, Leo had the feeling this building was not up to code. Leo had to think for a moment. When they had visited Olympus a few months ago, the gods had told Leo that Arias nightmares had different levels of severity. The worst being a level thirty. And the only way to snap her out of it...

"Hey! Guy I don't know!" Leo yelled. A face appeared out of the mist in front of him and said, "My name is Anubis." Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. I know how to wake her up! But you have to let me down." Anu-whatever thought for a moment, then said, "Fine, but if you try to escape, I swear by Ra I will-"

"Do you want to have a house tonight or not! Now let me out of the chains." Anuba-guy glared, but reached his hands up to the shackles, which glowed and opened at his touch. Leo fell the six inches to the floor, then scrambled up so he was right in front of Aria. "Perce, I'm going to kiss your sister!"

"Wait, what?! Your going to kiss my what?" Leo ignored Percy and, without hesitation, leaned forward and pushed his lips against Aria's. He tasted salt, and felt the soft, cool, smooth texture of her lips. He smelled the forestie scent of her hair, and felt a small jolt run through him, like a small bit of electricity. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact, he liked it. But, he had to finish the steps. He broke apart and leaned next to her ear, where he began saying things in Ancient Greek, "Ária , edó̱ tous anthró̱pous pou agapáte . edó̱ den eíste poté mónoi . Edó̱ den boreí na sas vlápsei . Edó̱ eínai asfalí̱ . érchontai píso̱ se mas ."

He leaned back and watched an instantaneous change. The storm dissipated, the ground stopped shaking, the water receded into the pipes in the walls, and the columns fixed themselves. There was no more screaming in the air, and Leo was greeted by a shock of sea green, staring into his own caramel brown eyes. Leo gave his trademark troublemaker smile and said, "You may hang me up again, my good sir."


	5. Battles and Secrets

**Oooooo! I had fun writing this chapter! Took me a little bit to get my Reyna mojo flowing, but I got it! And guys, I finally got smart enough to use the Kane Chronicles Wiki to find actual Magician spells, instead of trying to understand Google! Aren't I so smart? Also, in this Reyna is two years older than the rest. I just think she seems a little bit older, don't you?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Now Percy, you remember how in the last chapter I pulled you away from Annabeth?**

**Percy: Yeah, now we're in a cement room and I'm tied to a chair**

**Me: Well, it's because I have a secret to tell you. I'm not-**

**Percy: The actual owner of us or those magicians? Yeah, I know**

**Me: humph. *takes out a dart gun and shoots Percy in the neck.**

**Percy: Is the-is the world supposed to be spinning so fast? And why is it blue? Wait, is that a unicorn? *slumps unconscious***

**Me: *evil laugh* Now my secret will be safe forever! Jason is next!**

Reyna stared at Leo as the boy in a black coat hung him back up. Aria scrunched her eyebrows together like she was trying to remember something, before looking up. Her expression turned to one of surprise, and then became guarded. "Where are we?" She asked, her voice cold as ice. Before the boy could respond, Percy butted in.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Back it up, bring it back a little. Before anything else, I must know. LEO VALDEZ WHY IN HADES DID YOU KISS MY SISTER! AND ON THE MOUTH AT THAT!" Leo shrugged, and Aria scrunched her eyebrows together again. "I am so confused." The boy brightened up a bit at that, "Good. Confused is how we want you for questioning." And he pulled out something Reyna wished he'd put away. A rope that writhed like a live snake. Aria's eyes widened in alarm, and Reyna felt a sisterly protection for her. Aria was like a younger sister, and nothing bad would happen to her as long as Reyna was around.

"You!" She said, and the boy turned to her, "as a praetor of New Rome, and an officer that ranks higher than you, I command you to put that away, or feel the wrath of the legions most powerful soldier." The boy stared at her for a second, then he did something that made Reyna's blood boil. He had the audacity to laugh. Reyna growled, and the boy sneered. "Hate to break it to you praetor." He said, "But I rank lower than no man. I am a god. I am Anubis." Reyna's hatred powered her next move. She pushed her hands away from the wall, until she heard the shackles break. She fell to the ground, and pulled out one of her consealed knives. What? She slept with protection.

Anubis stared at her for a second, before a deep growling voice came from deep withing his throat, and where a boy had stood a second ago, a pure black jackal stood now. Reyna got into a fighting stance and growled back. The two circled each other, before the jackal made the first move. He lunged, and Reyna sunk her knife deep into his thigh, losing her grip on the handle. She grabbed out two more and aimed them at his eye, knowing that if this was truly a god, in the end, her attempts would be futile, but she had to try. She also knew that Jackals were lean, mean, carnivorous machines, and that to beat this one, she'd need some backup. Reyna threw her knife at Aria's chains, knowing she would be the only demigod unaffected by the power draining they all went through. Aria used her one free hand to cause fire to melt the shackles holding her second hand. Moments later, the most powerful half blood ever born was ready to fight.

The jackal snarled and Aria sent a bolt of electricity down on his pelt. The jackal yelped, but seemed fine other than a now bald and smoldering patch on his left shoulder. He turned back into a human, or God, and raised his arms above his head. An army of skeletons dressed in Egyptian armorrose out of the ground and gathered behind him. Aria did the same. Gods of Egypt

"Oh, so your the child of the pantheon?" Anubis asked. "What gave it away?" Aria responded, sarcastically. She reached for her wrist, but found typhonas was not there. She backed up and yanked a pen out of Percy's pocket. Anubis sneered, "What are you going to do? Write on me?"

"Gladly." She responded, uncapping Riptide and allowing the sword to spring to life, "Mind donating some of your blood?" (A/N just realized that in the earlier chapters I forgot to mention that Bast had them take away Aria's bracelet too. So sorry!) She twirled the sword around, getting used to the different weight and balance. Anubis pulled out a strange curved sword that was black, almost the same color as Nico's. Aria smirked as he charged, and shadow traveled away right as the tip of his blade was an inch from her chest. "Aw." Aria taunted from her new perch on the doorframe, and with a voice as if she were speaking to a two year old, "is the itsy bits wittle Egyptian boy trying to hurt me?" Anubis roared in outrage and threw his sword at her head, but she simply jumped down and tutted, "You really should have learned by now. I mean, after that Greek-Egyptian god war 375 years ago. What happened? Ah yes, I remember mother Athena telling me about it during our daily history session. Weren't you brought down by Mother Demeter? Didn't she simply weave vines around your ankles and, for once, worked with Father Hades to drag you into the underworld? Where you were trapped in the Greek fields of punishment until the Egyptians surrendered for your return? That sounds like _paradise _compared to what I've been through!" Anubis said some, what Reyna assumed were, pretty foul words in Egyptian. "I know what you've been through, _Ultimate Demigod!_"

"How dare you use that name!"

"I'll use any name I want, _Greek Savior!"_

"I'm warning you!"

"What is going on! What in the name of Mars are these names!"

"Stay out of this, Jason!"

"Come at me, _Lady of Power!"_

"That's it!" Aria cried as she raised her arms above her head. The ceiling cracked and sunlight poured in through the new gap. Anubis recoiled.

"What's the matter, _Black Death? _Afraid of the light?" Aria taunted. She reached forward, preparing to sentence the god to Tartarus, when a voice from behind said, "Sa-Mir!" Reyna watched as Aria crumpled to the floor, her body convulsing and her face distorting, showing that she was in complete agony right now. The one thing she refused to do was scream. Reyna's protective impulses came over her again, and she lunged over to attack whatever had just hit her, when the words were spoken again, "Sa-Mir!" Reyna felt as though all of her muscles were on fire, termites were gnawing on her bones, someone was using her skull as a drum set, and her nerves were being cut by multiple swords. She let out a scream, and heard someone shouting her name, but didn't know who it was. She shut her eyes, and when she opened them again, she was hanging by chains that seemed to be pure black, and was next to Jason again. On the far side, a guard was standing by Aria. The guard had dark skin and brown, curly hair. One of the curved swords was by his side, and a long staff was in his left hand. Suddenly, memories came flooding back to Reyna. The rope, the fight, the pain, and the mysterious names they called each other. She noticed Aria was awake, and decided to ask a question. "Uh, Aria," she said, and all heads turned her way. "Why do I have the feeling that you and that boy knew each other?"

Aria looked up with tears streaming down her face. "He, he was sent to olympus about six years ago with a message of peace from the egyptian gods. He saw me, and we became friends during his stay. Then, on the last night he did something unforgivable. I had made him mad, and he had threatened me with Tartarus, for he had the power to cast someone there." Her voice was getting very quiet as she reached the end of her story.

"Before that, we- we had loved each other."


	6. The Tale of Two

**I bet you didn't see that plot twist coming in for landing! I bet it just hit you in the face! Just, Bam! There it is! Well, now the moment you've all been waiting for... cue Lion King Circle of Life... The disclaimer!**

**Me: Hey, Jason! I, uh, I see your hanging out with Carter.**

**Jason: Yeah, he's pretty cool.**

**Carter: You are too, Electric Boy.**

**Me: Well, uh, you don't happen to know any secrets about me, do you?**

**Jason: Hm, well now that you mention it, I do know that you're not-**

**Me: *cuts him off by throwing a brick at his head* Add that to your list of head injuries, Grace! Now no one shall know that I don't own the story!**

**Carter: Woah! Why did you do that? All he was going to say was that you're not actually a wizard like you dress up as everywhere you go.**

**Me: Oh. Well, now you know that I don't own the story so... *throws a brick at Carter* Thank the gods the Brick Emporium was having a 50% off sale today! Uh, Hey Piper, Sadie! Someone hit these guys on the head. With Bricks. They might need to go to the doctor. *Backs away slowly before breaking into a sprint***

Percy stared at his sister. She had had a boyfriend?! And she hadn't bothered to tell him? Wait, that Anubis guy had threatened her. Oh, he soo wanted to yank out Riptide and go all out bananas on that guy! Unfortunately, Riptide was, well, no where to be found and hadn't returned to his pocket even though it had been a few hours. He glared at the ground, grumpy about losing his favorite weapon.

"Do you want to talk about it any more? It might help." Percy looked up and smiled at his girlfriend. She was always so considerate of others. Aria locked eyes with Annabeth, her sea green eyes clouded with thought, before nodding.

"Anubis," she started, "was so nice when I first met him. I was aloud to go down to New York with him once, and we ate Ice Cream and strolled through the park. I was only 11, so he changed shape to look like he was the same age as me. We fed ducks by a pond, visited a museum, and enjoyed life." she sighed at the memory, but her expression hardened as she continued, "We were so happy, Mother Aphrodite was happy, the entire Olympian council was happy and going to sign the treaty with the other egyptian gods there, but the night before that was when it happened. I didn't want him to leave, so I suggested he stayed in Olympus, but he refused saying he had duties to take care of. I told him Lord Osiris could take care of things, just for a little while, but again he refused. I was getting frustrated. I knew we had both felt a connection the past few days, but I felt like he was ignoring it. I didn't understand why. Then I felt anger. I had lived along for my entire life, with no one my age to hang out with except for occasionally Grover. He had been around others his age, techniqually, for his whole life." Even the guard was paying attention now, and Percy recognized him as the boy who had come in the first time they had been visited down in the cellar. He had come with the girl, Sadie. Aria continued, "I was blinded by anger, and shouted at him that," the next part she said so quickly and full of hurt and regret that Percy barely caught it, "I said that he was just a minor god who no one would care about and who would always be in the shadows. I told him that to the rest of the world he was useless, and ignored, and overlooked. I told him he was a-" Percy tuned out the next few insults that Aria had picked up on Mount Olympus. Annabeth obviously recognized, though, because she did a sharp intake of breath and said, "You did not. You. Did. Not. Those are insults that were created by Tartarus himself." Aria nodded, "I did. He took out his long, curved sword, a khopesh, and cut me in the shoulder. Then I took out typhonas and sliced his leg. He swore that if we ever ran into each other again, he would cast me into Tartarus and I would never see the light of day again. The next day, the Greeks were so furious that they and the Egyptians had a huge battle. The treaty was completely forgotten. That was that. I secluded myself in my room for three months."

The guard was staring at her. "I-I need to go and you-you guys just stay here. I need to talk to Sadie." He said, and walked off, seemingly shaken at the story. Or maybe he was scared of Aria. She was obviously angry, which made her absolutely terrifying.

Carter finished relaying the story to Sadie, and Sadie gaped at Anbus. Anubis skulked in a corner. Sadie stepped tentatively toward the God and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Um, Anubis," she said, "Is it true?" Anubis looked up. "Every word." He said, and stalked out of the room.

The gods sat in the thrown room, all discussing the problem that faced them. "We have to find the demigods." Zeus said, "They are too valuable to lose currently. Although we could do without the sea spawn..."

"No we could not, Zeus. I may not like him either, but he is far too important. Aria is the one we should be focusing on, though. I believe that we may be able to contact her through her mind." Athena said. The other gods gave her a confused look, and she sighed in exasperation. "What I mean, is that because so many gods have been a part in her creation, we may be able to speak to her through her mind. Like you did, Ares, with your boy Frank Zhang. The only thing is, it may be slightly different..."

Aria shook her shackles. She growled in frustration. The stupid magicians had found a way to actually sap her powers. Now she felt weak and defenseless. She roared in frustration. Next to her, Leo rolled his eyes. "Chillax, Goddess Girl. All your going to do that way is ware yourself out." Everyone stared at him. "What?" He asked. Nico spoke up. "Leo Valdez, you actually said something smart that wasn't machine related." Leo shrugged. "I have my moments." He said. The door opened again, and the curly haired boy stepped back into the room. He had his khopesh out and looked like he could use it. Suddenly, everyone jumped back as Aria's eyes turned an electric blue. "Aria?" The voice that came out of her mouth wasn't hers, it belonged to that of a man, and sounded older than she was. "Aria can you hear me? It's father Zeus." Jason cocked his head to a side. "What? Dad?" Aria turned her head. "Jason? Are you there too?" Jason nodded, "Yeah dad. Percy, Nico, Leo, Aria, Annabeth, Reyna, and I are all here." The eyes changed again, this time to a stormy grey. "Annabeth? Aria? Where are you too?" Aria's eyes turned a sea green quickly, then back to stormy grey. "Oh no, we're losing you! Hang in, you few. We saw enough to have a theory as to where you are!" Aria's eyes flicked to sea green, and she gasped. "Ow! Did I hit my head on something? I've got a splitting head ache!" The boy looked at the demigods. "Is that..?" he asked. "Normal?" Percy finished. "Far from it. So, you said something about questioning?" The boy nodded, "Oh yeah, yeah. Um, so how about you come first." He walked over and unhooked Percy, then hooked his hands together in a pair of handcuffs. He held his sword to the back of Percy's back, and lead him out of the room.


	7. Ha-tep

**Me: *sitting at a desk with multiple crumpled pieces of paper around me* Hmm, well how about this! Dear Matt, How ya doing? Man, you were gone for so long I thought you were dead! So I was just thinking that maybe you try writing your own Fanfiction stories! You could discover the magic that lies within your brain! *crumples up paper was writing on* No, that just sounds weird. *turns around and notices camera* Oh hi guys! Didn't see ya there! Well, uh, how long has this camera been here? Doesn't matter. But Mr. Matt-Attack is back! Yo dude, what makes you think it's fun to hate on innocent young authors stories? Hmmm? No one else thinks it's cool. And that is all I'm going to say because I want to get to the disclaimer as much as my pet Pegasus! Her name is, "PercabethRulezAndAllOfYouThatDon'tBelieveItCanTakeATripDownToHades!" No, that's not actually her name. And no, I don't care if Percabeth isn't your favorite ship. No, my pegasus's name is Debby. Hmm, maybe I need to rethink that.**

** Also, I was jus reading through Child of the Pantheon, and noticed all of the mistakes I made in it. So sorry guys! It was my second story. After this one, it's going to be the one I finish up.**

**#Disclaimer:**

**Me: *wearing sunglasses with a bottle of root beer and thinking I'm pretty cool* Yo wassup Leo! How things going?**

**Leo: *puts on a pair of glasses* Pretty Good, PWG. Just burning some stuff to the ground.**

**Me: That's how it's done, son!**

**Sadie: Uh, are you two okay?**

**Leo: Psh, do Leo's cookies taste amazing?**

**Sadie: So... That's a no.**

**Me: Well , we were just hanging out with Hermes, a Hermes cabin, and thirty gallons of root beer.**

**Sadie: Oh.**

**Me: So, uh, you guys doing stuff tonight?**

**Sadie: No, just suing you because your making everyone think you own HoO and TKC. *takes out a video camera***

**Me: But I don't own HoO or TKC!**

**Sadie: Uh Huh, and now the whole world knows it.**

**Me: Slip Día ! Ierá Í̱ra ! Sas vrízoun gia ta bastoúnia tou potamoú ! Im prókeitai na páei klo̱tsí̱sei Ádi̱ pisino!**

**Leo: Maybe we should lay off the root beer for a little bit...**

**Me: Never! *runs away screaming about unicorns***

**Sadie: Should we be concerned about her?**

**Leo: Oh well actually this is an improvement from last week**

**No people, I'm not going crazy. Do not be alarmed about the quality of my work going downhill.**

Percy didn't understand these peoples. First, their guards were almost younger than them, second Nico has a cousin (yes he was going to call him that) who apparently hated the Greeks, third they kidnapped him. Not to mention the broken swords. Wait, now that he thought about it the kidnapping thing should probably be first. Oh well, what are you going to do? Percy looked at the boy. "Seriously though," he said, "what did you do to your sword? Did a cyclops melt it or something?" The boy grumbled irritably, "For the last time it's a khopesh! It's supposed to be like this!" Percy snorted, "Whatever you say, Captain Crazy. But whenever you feel like getting a new sword... Im not going to help you." The boy rolled his eyes, "Oh your so generous." He said sarcastically. Percy shrugged his shoulders, "Come on, dude. It's only fair. You kidnapped us, I don't help you fix your sword."

""It's not broken!"

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

"I'm warning you!"

"What are you going to do? Heard the me and the sheep back home with your shepherd's crook?"

"Oh you'd better stop, or I swear on Ra I will cut you up into a million pieces!"

"Unlikely, but if that's your plan, come at me bro!" Percy jumped his handcuffs so they were in front of his body, and plunged both hands into his pocket, pulling out a pen. He grinned at the boys confusion, and uncapped it with his mouth. A full length celestial bronze sword sprouted into his hands, and he drove it through the chain that held his two hands together. "Want to fight, Broken Sword?" He taunted. The boy growled, "My name is not Broken Sword, and I don't have a broken sword." Percy did the mature thing. He stuck out his tongue and skipped around the boy in a circle, chanting, "Broken Sword! Broken Sword!" It was all good until the boy held out his khopesh thing and Percy ran right into the flat of the blade. He fell back, winded from the impact on his chest.

Percy rose again, quickly regaining his breath, and got into a fighting stance. He wasn't Annabeth, but he was pretty sure the boy's sword would be most effectively used in defense. Good, but he still didn't want to underestimate the guy. Percy kept forward and brought down his sword on the dented part of the other guy's. But then, the guy said a strange word, and a giant fist appeared. "Oh Styx," Percy said, before being punched back fifty feet. When he stood up again, the world was spinning and Riptide was in the other guy's hands. Percy groaned, and the boy smiled triumphantly. "Are we going to have any more problems?" He asked, and Percy shrugged. "Maybe." The boy frowned, "Are you serious?" He asked, "You seriously would keep fighting me even if you didn't have a weapon?" Percy shrugged again. "It depends." The boy eyed him suspiciously, "Depend on what?" Percy gave him a look that was deadly serious, "It depends on if it will help my friends and family live."

*******************#poseidonswizardingguardianlinebreak********************

Sadie paced across the patio, nervous as to which Demigod Carter was going to bring up. She didn't think Anubis was ready to see that girl again. Phillip of Macedonia splashed around in the pool. She kept murmuring over and over what she had to do, "Use Ha-tep, then magical persuasion. Ha-tep, persuasion." The door glass door that lead inside slid open, and Carter stepped out with the black haired boy who, they assumed, was a son of the sea God. Sadie looked around to make sure Bast, Anubis, and Amos wee still there. She took a deep breath before saying to the demigod, "Um, hi. Er, you can take a seat." She gestured to the wicker chair that was to her left. Percy have her a suspicious look before tentatively moving towards the seat. Sadie steadied her breathing before taking out her staff and saying forcefully,

"Ha-tep." The boy visibly relaxed, and Sadie thought, 'So far, so good.' Then, she laced her speech with magic and said, "Which demigod are you?" His eyes became unfocused as he responded, "Perseus Jackson." Sadie nodded. "And, who is your godly parent?" "Lord Poseidon, God of the Sea." Carter smirked, "I thought so." He said. Bast stepped forward and asked, "What have you accomplished in your life?" Perseus replied, "Getting kicked out of every school I've ever gone to. Defeating Kronos's army. Taking on the Curse of Achilles. Surviving Tartarus. Helping defeat Gaea. That's it in a nutshell." Anubis stepped forward, "Have you cheated death?" Perseus thought for a moment before saying, "Yes. Probably on more than one occasion, but the one that sticks out is when I cause Mount St. Helens to erupt. I should have died." Amos asked the next question, "Would you ever consider betraying your friends to help save the world?" Perseus answered almost before the question was finished, "No." Bast asked the final question, "What is your fatal flaw?" He seemed about to answer, but closed his mouth. His eyes began to clear their clouded look, and he shook his head, "Oh gods," he said, "How much did I spill?"

**Dun dun dun! I pictured when someone is charms peaked, they're not actually, like, sounding hypnotized. I thought of them as speeking and doing things normally, just, you know, against their will. Does that make sense? Also, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! So many of you wanted it to be this one, and yet the only review I've had in the last few updates is from Matt! Please, R&amp;R. It means the world to me when I get feedback!**


	8. Memorial

Hi everyone. It's me, Poseidon'sWizardingGuardian. And today, is Memorial Day, so instead of having a part of a story here, I would just like everyone to take a moment to remember those who died in the Titan and Giant Wars, and the wars against Voldemort, and please, if I forget anyone, or if there is anyone from any stories you would like to add, please put it in the comments. Thank you.

Bianca Di Angelo

Zoë Nightshade

Lee Fletcher

Daedalus

Charlie Beckendorf

Unnamed member of Apollo's cabin

Michael Yew

Silena Beauregard

Ethan Nakamura

Luke Castellan

Unnamed child of Ares

Unnamed Hunter of Artemis

Many more unrecorded deaths in Battle of Manhattan

Grandma Zhang

Dr. Howard Claymore

Kinzie

Pheobe

Naomi

Celyn

James Potter

Lily Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks

Fred Weasley

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody

Dobby

Hedwig

Cedric Diggory

Collin Creevey

Bertha Jorkins

Frank Bryce

The Bones family

The Mckinnon family

Gideon and Fabian Prewett

Benjy Fenwick

Dorcas Meadowes

Dean Thomas's father

Mr. And Mrs. Bones

Broderick Bode

Amelia Bones

Florean Flortescue

Mrs. Abbott

Montgomery

Regulus Black

Charity Burbage

Lavender Brown

Ted Tonks

Many other unidentified students and adults who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Please remember to add in any names in the reviews, whether they be in books, movies plays, or men and women who fought in the Military.

Thank You For Your Service

To The At Least 150 Million Men And Women Who Have Died Serving Their Country.

Thank You To The

Millions Of Veterans.


	9. The return of the God of evil

**Okay people's, I'm trying to wrap this story up soon, so bear with me when chapters aren't up for a while. It's hard trying to figure out how to bring this to a resolution. So just bear with me when chapters aren't up for a bit. Those are those amazing days, when I have writer's block. Yeah, I know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a disclaimer to attend to.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Frank: *whispers* Okay guys, now if we just sneak past her front door, we'll be home free.**

**All Demigods and Magicians: *begins tiptoeing across my yard***

**Me: *flings open front door* Hi guys!**

**All demigods and Magicians: *groans***

**Hazel: How did you know we were here?**

**Me: I watch you twenty four-seven. *insane grin***

**Zia: By the power of Ra, I command you to let us out of your creepy prison camp!**

**Me: Yeah, Thalia already tried that with Zeus. Now, back to your cells!**

**Thalia: I hate you.**

**Me: Awww! Thank you!**

**Thalia: That was an insult.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Thalia: Humph. I don't think your smart enough to be a #1 Bestselling author.**

**Me: Hurra- Wait, what?**

**Thalia: Yeah. My point is proven.**

Aria filed at the chains, even though she's been doing it for fifteen minutes and the chains didn't seem to have changed at all. Where has she gotten a file? From Leo's tool bag, of course. It was a little awkward, considering she was trying to saw with her hands held sky high above her head.

She kept her head facing downward, too, so as not to get any shavings in her eyes. She stopped filing and looked up only when she heard the door to their prison opened. Percy was pushed in at sword point by the guard from earlier. "Hey!" She called to him, "It just occurred to me I don't know your name." The guard gave her a weird look. Then asked, "Seriously? I'm holding who I assume is your brother at sword point. I could kill him at any moment, and you're worried about knowing my name." Aria shrugged, well as much of a shrug as she could do in her situation, and said, "I'm good at analyzing people, and you don't have the guts to kill a human being." The boy glared at her, and said, "Carter."

That was it. Then, he walked over to the empty pair of shackles and hung him up. Next, he went over to Reyna. He unhooked her, and pushed her out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, Annabeth looked worriedly at Percy, "Oh gods, Seaweed Brain! You look so pail! What did they do to you?" Percy stared at his feet, before responding, "It, it was like a charm speak. It was weird. I just did what she asked. Sadie, I mean. They had me answer a ton of questions. It was really weird."

Leo groaned, "A pop quiz? I'm doomed!" Annabeth rolled her eyes, before turning back to Percy, "Oh gods, Perce. How are we ever going to get out of here?"

Line Break to Olympus

Aphrodite sat on her couch, a box of popcorn clutched in her perfectly manicured hands, as her favorite show played on her widescreen. "Oh gods, Perce. How are we ever going to get out of here?"

Aphrodite wiped a tear off her cheek, "Oh, this is just getting good!" Suddenly, the door to her apartment opened, and Hephaestus walked in. Aphrodite quickly turned off the TV and turned to look at her husband. "Yes?" She asked, "Can I help you?" Hephaestus looked at her, and said, "Why aren't you helping look for the missing demigods?"

Aphrodite pursed her lips, "Oh, I am. This TV will pick up on Percabeth wherever Percabeth is hiding!" Hephaestus looked confused, "Uh, Percabeth?" Aphrodite nodded vigorously, "Percabeth! The most amazing ship of all times!" Hephaestus shook his head, "Sometimes I don't get you." With that, he walked out of the door.

Aphrodite gave herself a small smile, 'Yeah right' she thought to herself, 'Like I'm giving up the best sad love story since Romione.'

Line Break to the end of Reyna's interrogation.

"I hate them so much." Reyna said as she hung from her shackles. "Look on the bright side." Aria said, "Me being here torments one of them. Horribly."

Reyna glanced around, seeing Carter, and said, in an excessively loud whisper, "Okay, here's the plan to break out. First, we're going to have you and Jason shock away the your shackles, then quickly take out Carter and free the rest of us. Then, we storm the building." Carter, who had been listening, turned to them and said, "Woah. Woah. Woah. There is no way that could work. One, I just heard it, two it's full of holes!

Like, those cant be zapped off. They can only be taken off with, oh I see what you're doing. Smart, praetor. But that's not going to happen." Reyna sighed, "Well, it was worth a shot."

The door opened, and Sadie stepped in. "Carter," she said, "Bast wants to see the demigods. All of them." A group of seven guards came in, and each one unhooked a demigod. A new plan was forming in Aria's mind.

When they stepped outside, Aria asked, "Um, can I use the bathroom?" Everyone turned to look at Carter, who was supposedly in charge, and he shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. A guard will wait outside."

Aria was lead through the corridors, chains around her wrists and neck to restrain her powers. She was shown to a small room with a white floor and black appliances. "Thanks," she said, and stepped inside, closing and locking the door. Then, she took two deep breathes to steady herself, and focused on what Anubis had taught her those many long years ago. "Remember," he had said, "the dust is like a locker. A very pirecise locker."

Her brow furrowed, and she thought of her bracelet. 'Come on,' she thought, 'Come on!" She thrust both of her hands forward, and felt them brush against a cool, metal chain. She grabbed it, and pulled. When she opened her eyes, typhonas, or hurricane, was resting in her palm. Feeling encouraged, Aria reached in again, looking for the emergency drachmas she'd stored there. Her hands closed around a hard, small cylinder, and she pulled. Aria wanted to cheer. Two successful trips to the dust in one day. But, she still had the next part of her plan to enact. She turned on a faucet, and threw her drachma into the mist,

"Oh mother Iris, show me Chiron," she whispered. An image of the old centaur in his wheelchair. "Chiron," she whisper shouted. His ancient face broke into a smile, "Aria! It's so good to-" "Sh!" She quickly interrupted him, "I'm sorry, Chiron! But there's a guard right outside, and I don't have a lot of time! Magicians! Egyptian magicians!" He was about to ask more, when there was a hammering on the door, "Hey!" The guard shouted, "It's been ten minutes! What's taking so long?" "Ten minutes?" Aria murmured. When the guard didn't hear a response, he said, "I'm coming in.! Ha-di!" The door exploded, and Aria turned back to Chiron, "Chiron, there's not much time! It's Egyptians! Egyptian magicians! Tell the gods! Chiron hurry!" The magician held out a staff, and said, "Ha-Wi!" Aria tried to avoid the spell, but didn't want to reveal her sword yet. She reached to her neck and pulled off the chains, then she used them as a whip, and brought it down on the magician's wrist. He winced and dropped his staff, which Aria quickly scooped up. The Iris Message had dissipated, and more magicians had gathered up behind the first. "that took a lot of guts, kid." The first said, and behind him, all of the magicians raised their staffs, and said, "Sa Mir!" The last thing Aria remembered was white hot pain.

"can I have something to eat?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"Just shut up."

Percy pouted. He was hungry. He missed camp. Jason And Carter were being bums. Annabeth was sad. Leo kept catching on fire (the one entertaining thing was when the magicians had to try to extinguish him) Reyna was skulking, Nico was skulking, and Aria was missing. What a lovely day. Things only got worse when Aria was drug in, grimacing and in obvious pain, and when the giant red man stepped in, and said, "I'm back." Carter stared at him, "Set? But, but, but you left earth!" Set smiled cruelly, "For a time, yes," he said, "At least, until a new master offered me greater power. Greater than the gods could offer. My new master, is Ouranos."


	10. The Arrival of the Fleets

**Sane Friend: You know, I think the people of fanfiction need something to call you other than PoseidonsWizardingGuardians.**

**Me: You're right. How about this, I'll leave it up to the reviewers. Come up with a cute, quirky, silly name for me to use, and I will use it! No, I can't use my own. :(**

**Trust me, I would if I was allowed to. Just like I would say I owned this if I could.**

**Percy: So, wait, you are putting us threw pain, and torture, and you don't even own us?**

**Me: that's right! Fabulous, isn't it.**

**Percy: No!**

Chiron thundered through camp, his young assistant Lionel, a son of Hermes, running by his side, "Call all campers!" Chiron said. Lionel grabbed the horn from his backpack, and fumbled with it for a minute, before managing to raise it to his mouth. One long, monotone note filled the air. "Good," Chiron said, "Now contact the roman camp. Have them send the entire legion. The Egyptians cannot be allowed to have the demigods. Send Festus." Lionel nodded, and jogged off in the opposite direction. Chiron kept galloping toward the dining pavilion, a horde of campers shortly following. "Prepare," he said, turning to face the crowds, "for battle!"

Line break

Percy struggled, angry with the magicians and with their giant red man. "Let me out of these chains!" He shouted. Set smiled, cruelly, "Thank you for gathering the demigods for me, they will be very helpful in waking Ouranos," Carter was equally as angry with bast, "You told us," he shouted, "that we were gathering the demigods to help stop the House of Life from completely destroying our gods! You told us it was for a good cause!" Bast shook her head, "I'm sorry!" She said, "I I thought it was, too! I was told that they were going to help protect us!" Set leisurely strode over to where Aria was lying, "Such a pity," he said, growing bigger and picking her up, "I was hoping that she would join me in the new world. Oh well," He began to raise a khopesh to her neck, when a jewel flew through a window and smacked him in the eye. Set grunted, and looked around for the source of the offending object. A female voice shouted from outside, "Stand back!" And a huge, at least nine feet tall six feet wide, slab of gold smashed through the wall, and standing in the now gaping hole, was a fourteen year old African American girl, along with Camp Jupiter's entire legions and two dragons, one real and one mechanical. "Hazel!" Nico said. She smiled at him, "Hey, Nics. Need some help?" Nico rolled his eyes, "What does it look like?" He asked. A strong legionair, who Reyna recognized as her assistant, Tina, daughter of Mars, then stepped forward and stood next to Hazel, "Stand down," she said, "or face the entire Roman Legion," A voice behind her said, "And the entire camp," An explosion happened probably six feet away from where Hazel had slammed the gold through the door, revealing a very pleased looking Connor and Travis Stoll, and a very deadly looking Camp Half Blood. "And now," Leo said, "you guys get to see what happens when you unleash the full fury of Earth's mightiest heroes!" Percy gave a taxi cab whistle, and Mrs. O'Leary jumped out of the shadows, with a very angry Tyson on her back, "Who," he said, "took my brother?!" All of the magicians backed up, and Set let out a booming laugh, "Oh, silly demigods," He then let out a battle cry, and thousands of monsters began storming the house from every different angle. Both Greek and Egyptian. Chiron stepped through the ranks of his pupils in full armor, and said, "Magicians, though we, the Greeks and Romans, obviously hate you with our entire beings at the moment, we must join forces if there is ever a chance to defeat this army that has been set before us. Will you stand?" There was a great cheer, and the battle began.

**Sorry this is so short, guys. I will be wrapping this up soon. Thank you so I much for sticking with me in this very very random update time. Let me, first, make my excuse for not updating sooner:**

**I have been in Greece for three weeks and have had no wifi. There, the cat is out of the bag. Next, I will be glad to inform you that, due to the demand of my sister, the next story that will be finished will be The Wizarding Demigods. So, that's all for now. Hope you liked the chapter. Next one will be the second to last. Thank you, I love you all, PWG out.**


	11. Victory and Burglary

**and so, the epic final of this story approaches! Within two chapter, I will have finally finished a story! Plus, second update in one day! Yay! Be happy! **

**Carter: Well, I certainly am. Ill finally be able to have a life away from you.**

**Annabeth: Lucky! I'm in, like, six of her other stories.**

**Carter: I feel deeply sorry for you.**

**Annabeth: Well, at least I'm not going back to Uncle Rick. That troll.**

**Carter: -_-**

Carter ran over to the captive demigods, Sadie close behind and staff in hand. "Sadie!" He said, "We have to get the chains off of them! They're the most powerful, right?" Sadie nodded, knelt down next to Leo, and said, "Give me fifteen minutes!" Before beginning to chant words in Egyptian. Carter took a deep breath, before transforming into a falcon, and taking off into the battle. Below him, kids with bows, swords, knives, and spears were battling the monsters, along with magicians and their staffs. He let out a screech of pain as an arrow grazed his shoulder, and he began to plummet back to earth, which was only, in reality, twenty feet away. He changed back to a human, and stumbled a bit while a boy with blonde hair ran over, bow in hand, and so, "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry! The sun was in my eyes and I thought you were a harpy!" Carter brushed him off, and said, "I'm fine, nothing big," but the boy would hear none of it and, in ten seconds flat, Carter's shoulder was wrapped in linens bandages, "There," the boy said, satisfied before running off again. Carter stood there for a moment, before shaking his head, and taking out his khopesh. He let out a battle cry, and began engaging some sort of Greek monster in combat. A voice behind him said, "Look out!" As he was pushed out of the way of a flying spike. He looked up to see Annabeth, glaring at him, "Not wise to put all of your focus into one creature during a battle," before running off again. Carter was surprised by the selflessness of the Greeks. A loud, metallic roar was heard, and Carter turned to see Leo, running towards the metal dragon, and saying, "Festus! Daddy's here! Let's show these sad saps what true awesomeness looks like!" He swung himself onto the deagon's back, let out a whoop of joy, and the two ran into the fray. The other dragon, the real one, growled, and Hazel smiled at him, "Come on, Frank. Let's show them Roman power!" And, right before his eyes, the dragon changed from, well, a dragon into a horse. Which Hazel mounted and rode into battle on. Not the strangest thing Carter had seen, but still. Lightning crackled over head, and thunder boomed. Jason flew over, golden sword drawn. Zia was enclosed in a battle avatar, and she took down ten monsters with one swipe of her khopesh. Walt, not Anubis, was standing back to back with Nico, both of them raising dead warriors. Carter ran towards set, but was soon joined by Percy and Aria, who was still in obvious pain but seemed to be ignoring it. "Typhonas!" She said, spinning her bracelet which became a long, bronze sword. Carter, remembering he had Percy's pen/sword, quickly dug into his pocket. "Here," he said, thrusting the ballpoint pen into Percy's hands. He smiled, uncapping it. The now armed group made a beeline towards the God of Evil, each thinking about how on earth they were going to defeat him. Percy was thinking the basic, fight till you drop thing, Carter was trying to figure out a way to get power over his secret name again, and Aria was thinking about attempting to summon the gods. In the end, however, Percy's plan became the one used. Aria encircled herself in electricity, Percy surrounded himself in a hurricane, and Carter activated his battle avatar. The group all charged the red God, prepared for a battle. "Okay!" Aria shouted, as she drove her sword into Set's calf, "Gods can't be hurt by normal weapons! It has to be a supernatural weapon! Like Zeus's bolt, or Poseidon's trident!" Suddenly, she got a mad glint in her eyes, and a small smile crept up her face. "Uh oh," Percy said. "Be right back!" Aria said, before shadow traveling away. "Where did she go?" Carter asked. Less than five minutes later, Aria reappeared, a backpack slung across her shoulders. She unzipped it, and three objects slipped out, a lightning bolt, a trident, and a black crown decorated with skulls. "You are so dead," Percy said, staring at the objects in front of him. Zeus's master bolt, Hades' helm of darkness, and Poseidon's trident. Aria shrugged, "Well, it's either me or all of us. Catch," she threw the trident to Percy, the bolt to Carter, and slipped the helm on her own head. Carter stated at the bolt for a moment, but that was interrupted by Set knocking him across the room. He hit the wall with a thud, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. He pushed himself back up, and aimed his weapon at Set, sending a shock of electricity towards the God. Aria ran around the God, fear and darkness emitting off of her in waves, and Percy delivered the final blow, by shoving his father's trident straight into the Set's stomach. Set let out a bloodcurdling scream, before dissolving into nothingness. The room went silent. Before breaking out into applause. The final monsters were killed swiftly, and the battle was won. And, out of nowhere, Anubis, not Walt, came running forward. Two words left his mouth when he stopped in front of Aria, "I'm sorry,"


	12. Peace

"Once again, we are truly sorry for, you know, kidnapping you, torturing you, and over all being total jerks," Sadie said, as the magicians and demigods stood on Half Blood Hill. Annabeth shrugged, "It's fine, I guess, you thought you were doing the right thing," Aria shifted her backpack strap awkwardly, causing the metal inside to clank into each other. She wasn't used to being directly across from Anubis, and the two wouldn't meet each other's eyes. "Well, I should," she said, clearing her throat, "I should probably get these back to Olympus before, you know, the gods start World War 3." Anubis nodded, "Yeah, probably," Aria seemed about to go, but then quickly thrust her hand in her pocket, and pulled our an old, crumpled up piece of paper, "It wasn't destroyed," she said, "I managed to save it," Anubis began carefully unfolding it, and froze when he saw the original peace treaty, and, in fresh ink, Aria's name written in her perfect handwriting. "If you sign it now, I can leave it up on Olympus." Anubis nodded, and pulled a pen out of his pocket, scrawling his name right below Aria's. He quickly handed it back to her. Aria then nodded goodbye, and disappeared into the shadows. That day, old enemies were made new friends. An alliance was struck in the most unlikely of places, and everyone's world got a little bit nicer. But, now there was also the looming matter of Ouranos returning. For now, though, our heroes will enjoy what little quiet time they have.

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story! For now, I will have to hand the Kanes back over to Rick Riordan. I had so much fun writing this story, and I hope you had as much fun reading it! Be sure to check out the Wizarding Demigods, which will be the next story continued and probably one of my longest! So, once again, thank you for reading! Remember to eat Blue chocolate chip cookies! PoseidonsWizardingGuardian out! For now!**


End file.
